the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Mini Movies)
The Dead Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows the stories of multiple survivors whom have all either appeared or are going to appear in one of the other series of The Walking Dead and is released in the form of one movie length stories that feature a character's, group's or event's backstory as extra stories. Categories |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory : The Fall Of Atlanta The tragic and chaotic fall of Atlanta and the story of how it happened is shown through the eyes of one bitten soldier whose fate is sealed to die alone inside of the tank before he is found undead by Rick Grimes when he arrives but first he desperately tries to fight through his infection and find help. However with the entire city in need of any type of help or sanctuary that can be provided, the bitten soldier finds himself with none at all. Backstory : Torn Apart Hannah was an ordinary mother before she become the infamous bicycle undead. She also had a story of how she became infected and it is shown through her eyes as the outbreak begins and she desperately seeks for a way to keep her family safe as her town becomes overrun, the military operations failing and causing the military themselves to evacuate and her neighbors turning into the cannibalistic monsters. Backstory : Michonne When the world falls to the undead, Michonne finds herself alone with her entire family either dead or missing and is left to travel in the new undead ruled world with her new undead companions in her effort to survive for herself but with both the undead around every corner trying to eat her alive and fellow survivors making situations challenging to escape from, Michonne has to fight her way out as always, no matter what happens. Backstory : Cold Storage Chase is a survivor of the outbreak whom is trying to make his way across country in order to find his missing sister but when he and his friend Harris come to arrive at a Self Storage Facility, Chase finds his life changing as he loses his company and he is betrayed by someone whom he fought he could work with, having to fight through the undead in order to save his own life as well as an innocent woman's and put a stop to plans. Backstory : Rosita Espinosa Rosita Espinosa finds herself to be one of the survivors whom are fortunate enough to have barely survived through the apocalypse thus far but when a soldier arrives to the location of Rosita and her group, she finds herself going down a new path in order to try and save the world. However, before she leaves on the truck, she must make an effort to save her group whom are being surrounded by a herd of undead that arrived. Backstory : Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria is a peaceful community that is determined to become a safe sanctuary amidst the apocalypse but with regular undead swarms attacking their walls and the sudden arrival of a threatening rival group, Douglas Monroe realizes that their home will not stand without more people, forcing him to send out his two best scouts in an effort to find more people which leads to Aaron and Eric having an fateful encounter with Rick. Backstory : Priya When the outbreak began and the undead took over the world, Priya was trapped in her boarding school dorm and remained hungry and desperate until she was forced to try and escape but soon gets trapped in trouble, leaving her praying for help which she receives in the form of Paul Rovia which leads to the two of them having to work together as Jesus aims to guide her to the Hilltop Colony for her to have sanctuary. Backstory : A Larger World Ethan is placed in charge of leading a small group of his friends on a supply run which is going very excellent until a group of Saviors arrive to collect from Hilltop, the situation only worsening when Ethan's group refuse to hand over the supplies, losing one of their members before they are taken back to sanctuary where Negan decides their fate which in turn results in a fateful encounter between Rick's group and Hilltop to later happen. Backstory : The Saviors Under the leadership of Negan, the Saviors are trying to create themselves a fully functional sanctuary but with little supplies to build their fences and frequent attacks from the undead, groups of Saviors have to split from main base in a desperate effort to find anything of use which leads to Dwight and his small group having a fateful encounter with a group that has some past with Woodbury, making Dwight question his own morals. Backstory : Negan Who was Negan before society broke down? He is known to be a fearsome leader who finds enjoyment in murdering. However Negan wasn't always the leader of the Saviors. He wasn't always a man with a strange connection to a bat named Lucille. Negan used to be just a school coach who liked to play ping-pong before society broke down and despite everyone around him dying and becoming weak, he remained strong. Backstory : The Kingdom And It's Saviors While out for a stroll in the woods with the company of Richard and Shiva, Ezekiel is beginning to make plans for the future of his new kingdom and its people. However when the three of them have a run in with an unknown group of people who call themselves "The Saviors" Ezekiel and his friends are left in the position of helping a second group who appear to also be in trouble with the "Saviors" but not all is what it claims to be. Backstory : Dr. Stevens With the outbreak causing the world around them to fall apart, Dr Stevens and his crew must find their way out of Atlanta, making attempts to move to the countryside and away from the undead overrun cities but, once outside of Atlanta, the crew come to learn that the dangers have followed them out into the countryside as they attempt to cross the countryside in order to get to Abbie's cousin through the big undead threat. Backstory : Sandy Trapped with a group at a remote rest stop, Sandy and her, struggling addict, sister Meg quickly learn why they should be careful of whom they trust during these trying times even as the group runs into a large herd of the growing undead that leaves the two sisters desperately trying to make it back to their home in Atlanta which only puts the two sisters through even more challenging combat as they are left with few options left. Backstory - The Governor From the early days of the apocalypse, the Blake brothers banded together with Penny and three friends to survive. However, when they are forced to abandon Wiltshire Estates, the group finds themselves on a big rollercoaster of a journey which has them meeting fellow survivors, both friendly and threatening, as they become broken and hollow with each tragic step they take in the apocalypse bringing them closer to destiny. Backstory : Margaret In the process of seeking refuge for herself and her daughter, Margaret comes to meet a woman on her own at the location that she planned for the two of them to live at, their meeting beginning with tension. However when they run into trouble with the local bandits, the two women are forced to work together in order to escape from the situation alive which causes their new friend, Claire, to bring Margaret to a small community. Backstory : Mirabelle Mirabelle had left her home of Birmingham while on a camping trip with her friends when the outbreak begun. At first neither she nor her friends truly realized what was going on but they soon learned when tragedy after tragedy struck, the group losing members to the undead over the time of their journey as they were forced to fight other people in order to survive. However, just as all her hope is gone, Mirabelle finds her way to safety. Backstory : Flight 462 When a group of passengers board a commercial airplane, the last thing any of them expect is for a apocalyptic outbreak to begin which causes them to be stuck flying in the air when Los Angeles's power goes out. However this turns out to be the least of their problems when one of the passengers turns out to be infected and reanimates, putting the lives of all the on board passengers in jeopardy as they try to land safely. Backstory : Passage Sierra is a hardened, hazmat clad, survivor who is just trying to get by in the Apocalypse but finds herself agreeing to help an injured woman, named Gabi, reunite with her boyfriend, named Colton, who appears to hold the secret location of a tunnel that will lead anyone who travels through it to an apocalyptic sanctuary but, as Sierra rightly predicted, not everyone she meets in exchange for this sanctuary is fully trustworthy. Backstory : Sandra Sandra is a young woman who has been hired by a lovely couple to babysit their young daughter, Clementine, while they are away in Savannah. However, while Sandra and Clementine are enjoying each other's company, the outbreak soon begins and leaves the two girls stranded together as undead fill the neighborhood's streets and no hope of being rescued appears in sight for either of them at the end. Backstory : A Telltale Encounter Experiencing a chance encounter with the mysterious Clementine and escaping hostiles, the two alive siblings, Matt and Lindsay, are left to make their way through the end of the world in an attempt to make their way to the existing community of Prescott in an effort to have a better life together. However, on their way down the road, the two siblings face many obstacles as they are hunted by The New Frontier and undead. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : In Too Deep When Siddiq and his crew fall under attack from Pirates and their ship is seized, Siddiq and his friend Pious must find their way back to Oceanside in order to protect their community from the new threat but, when the two of them step up in order to save two females from being raped, Oceanside ends up coming under attack from both the land and sea with the pirates attempting a raid and the rapists determined to get both females. Extra Story : Give No Shelter During the two year timeskip after All Out War, Michonne abandoned her friends and went on multiple of her own travels which led to her falling into heavy depression as she carried the guilt of all those she had lost with one of these fateful travels not only leading to Michonne's hard recovery from depression but also brought a community, Oceanside, into the larger world after Michonne fights with some of its people to save a family. Extra Story : Left Behind When Elliot Robinson wakes up in a prison cell, he finds himself being one of the ones to survive the start of the outbreak but when he ends up bitten, he knows he only has a limited amount of time if he is to save his life which leads to him finding a group of people, from all sorts of backgrounds, who are trying to make it to Firesign Stadium in hopes of being saved by the military but multiple troubles on the road slow them down. Extra Story : The Oath Having escaped from their now overrun camp and separated from any other possible survivors, Paul and Karina try to make it through on their own but with Paul suffering from a heavy cut, Karina is left to take him to Harrison Memorial Hospital for treatment and meeting the only doctor alive in the hospital, Gale Macones. As time passes on and Paul's condition worsens, Gale gives Karina a choice that leads to her breaking her oath. Extra Story : The Dead Run With the military abandoning their posts and Los Angeles burning around them, the few remaining survivors of the now undead overrun city are left to fend for themselves and escape from the undead with their only hope of surviving being to get to a boat and on the water. However as the city falls to chaos around them and they are each left on their own, the run from one part of the city to another proves too challenging for most. Extra Story : Radio Waves When the outbreak begins and the world falls apart under the reign of the undead, the only hope of humanity some people are left with is their radios as they find themselves in contact with people over the seas. However as some outbreak survivors will find out, sooner or later, the hope of humanity isn't enough to keep their ship and themselves afloat as they desperately keep in contact through the very first few weeks. Extra Story : The Alien Jeffrey Grimes, the younger brother of Rick Grimes, has found himself stuck in Spain as the outbreak begins and is desperate to return home to America in order to reunite with his family. Avoiding the undead to the best of his ability, Jeffrey finds himself running into a woman, Claudia, who also wants to leave for America which leads to the two survivors teaming up in an attempt to escape from the overrun city and get to safety. Extra Story : A Hunter's Home Hunter, a soldier who was sent to defend Washington D.C. during the initial outbreak, has finally returned to his old home in search of his family, only to find his wife and two of his children dead while his third, Emma, is missing which leads to Hunter pushing on to Baltimore, the location that holds an evacuation point for the military in Fort Meade, in a mission to find his missing daughter while he encounters both friends and foes. Extra Story : Teresa's Story When the dead rose, Teresa had to fight her way out of the overrun gym she sparred at regularly only to find herself in a world ruled by the dead. Unable to go home, Teresa was forced to go to the grocery store she worked at for supplies which also gave her an opportunity to create her own special weapon to use against the undead, getting the chance to use it when an old friend turns up to take her to a nearby safe-house. Status Examples Characters |-|Backstories= Backstories Backstory - The Fall Of Atlanta Atlanta Backstory - Hannah Hannah's Family Andrew's Family Palmer Family Miscellaneous Backstory - Michonne Michonne's Group Lonnie's Group Backstory - Chase Self Storage Facility Backstory - Rosita Espinosa Rosita's Group Abraham's Group Backstory - Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone Kershaw's Group Rick's Group Backstory - Priya Priya's Boarding School Backstory - A Larger World Hilltop Colony The Saviors Malcolm's Group Backstory - The Saviors The Saviors Train Fuel Depot Marauders Megan's Group Hilltop Colony Backstory - Negan Negan's Neighborhood Unknown Hospital Paul's Group Negan's Companions Dwight's Group Raso's Group Backstory - The Kingdom And It's Saviors The Kingdom The Saviors Backstory - Dr. Stevens Steven's Crew Elliot's Family Backstory - Sandy Remote Rest Stop Atlanta Backstory - The Governor Blake's Group Atlanta Apartment Complex Tommy's Home Invaders Backstory - Margaret Margaret's Family Train Fuel Depot Marauders The Local Bandits Backstory - Mirabelle Mirabelle's Camping Group Backstory - Flight 462 Flight 462 Miscellaneous Bacstory - Passage Overrun Military Camp Construction Site Bunker Backstory - Sandra Clementine's Neighborhood Backstory - A Telltale Encounter The Siblings Prescott The New Frontier |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : In Too Deep Oceanside Edwards's Crew Rapist Group Extra Story : Give No Shelter Michonne's Family The Mobjack Michonne's Family Fairbanks House Monroe Colony Michonne's Hallucinations Extra Story : Left Behind Abandoned Neighborhood Miscellaneous Extra Story - The Oath Atlanta Highway Camp Harrison Memorial Hospital Extra Story - The Dead Run Los Angeles Extra Story - Radio Waves Rachel's Family Rachel's Neighborhood Shuteye Peak DJ's Office Building Miscellaneous Extra Story - The Alien Barcelona Extra Story - A Hunter's Home Hunter's Neighborhood Bruce's Squad Extra Story - Teresa's Story Grocery Store